


Like The Stars

by satansterio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansterio/pseuds/satansterio
Summary: It was wonderful; the torpor of orgasm, with my man's hoarse moan close to my ear, took me to paradise, and when he retired and lay down beside me, kissing me willingly, I could only think about how much I loved him and how I would miss him when he went to college in New York.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	Like The Stars

"Wait ... stop!" it was almost a scream, no matter how hard we tried not to make a noise.  
It had been hard to convince Wade and Matt to leave the room that the four of us shared in the camp dormitory, especially since it was late and some teachers were supposed to be on the lookout, but nothing that a pack of cigarettes wouldn't leave them outside for half an hour .

"Stop? why, doll? ”

I groaned biting the big guy's right shoulder, while that intense sensation took over my body, it was wonderful, I couldn't deny it. The pain was gone and even then those accurate movements were agonizing, I felt like I needed to scream, like I wasn't going to endure and explode at any moment.

“It's very intense, baby” my body would shake, damn how good it was!  
The graduate - yes, Quentin would go to college next year, while I would still be here for two more - continued to lunge hard while squeezing my already red thighs, pulling out a loud groan from my throat.

"Beck!" he went deeper and deeper, and that feeling of agony intensified as the older man hit that sensitive spot inside me.  
I scratched his back while he bit my chin.  
“Ah! I can’t!" Beck went slowly, hard, fast, left completely and came back hard, making me roll my eyes. "Beck ... it's too much for me"

"Relax, Peter" he slowed his movements, while brushing his hair back from my sweaty forehead "you're just feeling a wonderful orgasm coming, okay?"

"It is so intense ... Here" I touched my lower abdomen, where that sensation was formed. “And here” I pointed to my sore and swollen penis, expelling pre-cum. Damn, it was so nasty and agonizing!

"But it's good, right?"

My body trembled when I felt his right hand squeeze my hard cock and start masturbating it at the same time that he returned with the right movements in that particular little place. Quentin did that perfectly, it was too hot, he was too hot, and that feeling drove me crazy while making me scream.  
"Yes, it is mm!" I choked "Beck!"

“Stay on your stomach and bite the pillow, will you? Or the monitors will end up listening ”  
I nodded and Quentin came out of me making my entrance blink sensitive. I turned my back on the big guy, he held tight to my waist after leaving a warm kiss on my back, and he penetrated me hard again. I had to bite and sink my face into the pillow when I felt him punch my prostate, now having more freedom to move.

"Fuck, Peter ... You don't know how good it is to see your ass swallow my dick like that"

I quickly blushed, the pleasure was so great that I pressed the sheet against my fingers, trying to discount all that agony. His name came out repeatedly between my lips and was muffled by the pillow. A tingle took over my body, starting at the lower abdomen until it became impossible to control, and when Quentin touched my member, I was unable to hold on. All that pleasure, that tingling, that agony exploded in the form of poorly contained jets and screams spilled over the mattress. Beck was still moving, now separating my buttcheeks for more access.  
And with a fucked-up grip on my waist,

I could feel its hot liquid spilling out, filling me up and making me feel complete for the first time in my life. It was wonderful; the torpor of orgasm, with my man's hoarse moan close to my ear, took me to paradise, and when he retired and lay down beside me, kissing me willingly, I could only think about how much I loved him and how I would miss him when he went to college in New York.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's me loey. I felt the urge to write it in first person dunno why. I hope it's not out of the blue since I'm still learning english but I really tried so... That's it. How you guys doing with this pandemic shit? I'm missing sunlight and my sorority to be honest.  
> You can find me on tumblr as @satansterio.


End file.
